Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2
Dr. Romantic 2 (낭만닥터 김사부 2; Nangmandakteo Gimsabu 2, lit. Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2) is a 2020 South Korean television series starring Han Suk-kyu as the title character alongside Ahn Hyo-seop, Lee Sung-kyung and Kim Joo-hun. It is the sequel to the 2016 series Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim. It premiered on SBS TV on January 6, 2020 and airs on Mondays and Tuesdays at 21:40 (KST). Synopsis Kim Sa Bu once gained fame as a top surgeon at a huge hospital. One day, he left the industry, and now he is a chief surgeon at Doldam Hospital in the countryside. After he conducted a successful operation on Chairman Shin, he gets to improve the hospital under reliable support. But then Chairman Shin passes away. New people appear and his students had to leave the hospital. Furthermore, his wrist, which was injured three years ago, starts to act weird. After all, he goes to a huge hospital himself to solve the manpower shortage at Doldam Hospital, where he finds two people who resemble his former students but who seem much more lacking. Seo Woo Jin would do anything for money, and Cha Eun Jae runs out every time she goes into a surgery room. Will Kim Sa Bu be able to run Doldam Hospital with these two?https://www.viki.com/tv/36929c-dr-romantic-2 Cast Main Characters= *Han Suk-kyu as Kim Sa-bu (Teacher Kim) / Boo Yong-joo ::He is the only surgeon in South Korea who achieved a triple-board certified in general surgery, cardiac surgery and neurosurgery. Doldam Hospital being in need of a general surgeon, he comes to the main hospital in Seoul to recruit one and quickly becomes interested in Woo-jin and Eun-jae. After learning about their skills and own struggles through other doctors, he decides to recruit them. *Ahn Hyo-seop as Seo Woo-jin ::A second-year general surgery fellow. When he was young, he almost died when his parents committed suicide. He has since been struggling to survive, doing part-time jobs to pay for his medical studies and to pay back his family's debt. He has been fired from two hospitals, first because he was labeled as a whistleblower after testifying against his mentor, then because false rumors about his part-time jobs kept surrounding him. In need of money, he eventually accepts Teacher Kim's job offer but the latter is not sure about Woo-Jin's motives anymore. *Lee Sung-kyung as Cha Eun-jae ::A second-year cardiac surgery fellow. She was a top student at medical school, often in competition with Woo-jin with whom she had a complicated relationship, but she cannot bear to do a surgery without vomiting or falling asleep when she takes medicine. She is thus suspended and has to work for Teacher Kim before she can go back to the main hospital. *Kim Joo-hun as Park Min-gook ::A general surgery specialist who is appointed as the new director of Doldam Hospital by the new chairman of the Great Foundation. He once ran away from a bus accident while Teacher Kim was risking his life to save an unconscious person and has since decided to surpass the doctor's skills. |-| Supporting Characters= *Shin Dong-wook as Bae Moon-jeong ::An orthopedic surgery specialist who became a doctor and got married because of family pressure. He was Woo-jin and Eun-jae's senior at medical school. He started working at Doldam Hospital a month prior to his juniors arrival and seems to be now divorced. *So Joo-yeon as Yoon Ah-reum ::A fourth-year emergency surgery specialist with a bright personality. She applied to the hospital after seeing Teacher Kim help patients in the emergency room of Geodae Hospital, despite everyone advising her not to. She joined Doldam at the same time as Woo-jin and Eun-jae *Yoon Na-moo as Jeong In-soo ::An emergency surgery specialist. He is the only doctor who stayed at Doldam among the few who were forced to leave the main hospital for the branch hospital back in 2016. *Kim Hong-pa as Yeo Woon-yeong ::An internal medicine specialist who is also the hospital director. He is known for his generous heart and calm personality, though he rarely speaks out when problems occur. *Jin Kyung as Oh Myeong-sim ::The nursing director. She seems strict but has a warm heart and cares about her patients. She is one of the few who dare to stand still against Teacher Kim. *Im Won-hee as Jang Gi-tae ::The administrative chief. He is known to be an opportunist and always want the best for Doldam, trying to find ways to promote it in any way he can. *Byun Woo-min as Nam Do-il ::A freelance anesthesiologist who runs to the operating room every time he is needed. He usually runs a restaurant but due to his average cooking skills, his only customers are usually Doldam doctors. *Kim Min-jae as Park Eun-tak ::A responsible and enthusiastic nurse who first met Teacher Kim after being admitted to Doldam Hospital as a patient. It was a life-changing encounter as he then decided to go to nursing school and eventually started working at Doldam himself. *Yoon Bo-ra as Yoo Young-mi ::A nurse who recently started working at Doldam. *Go Sang-ho as Yang Ho-joon ::Surgeon's assistant to Park Min-gook. Though Ho-joon fears him, his loyalty to Min-gook led him to follow the doctor to Doldam after his new appointment. *Park Hyo-joo as Shim Hye-jin ::An anesthesiologist as well as a teacher at the Anesthesiology Department of Geodae Hospital. She is an authoritative but kind woman who experienced death and unspeakable suffering in her life. *Bae Myung-jin as Heo Yeong-gyoo ::A full-time nurse who has been working at Geodae Hospital for eight years and who acquired the skills to find one's illness by looking at their eyes and gestures. *Choi Jin-ho as Do Yoon-wan ::Following the death of Shin Myung-ho, Yoon-wan made his comeback three years after retiring from the profession in Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim and took Shin's place as the Chairman of the Great Foundation. Thought he is not outstanding as a doctor, his political skills are recognized and he intends to use them to shape Doldam Hospital the way he envisions it. *Jang Hyuk-jin as Song Hyeon-cheol ::Center head of the Great Foundation. *Lee Gyu Ho as Mr. Goo, a staff member at Doldam Hospital *Jung Ji Ahn as Uhm Hyun Jung, an ER expert at Doldam Hospital |-| Guest Roles= *Lee Ho Chul as a loan shark (Ep.1, 4) *Im Chul Soo as a loan shark (Ep.1, 4) *Joo Hyun as Chairman Shin Myung Ho, the former chairman (Ep.1) *Lee Seung Gi Soundtrack Main Article: Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2 OST Episodes In this table, represent the lowest ratings and represent the highest ratings. Production The first script reading took place in September 2019 at SBS Ilsan Production Studios in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. Han Suk-kyu, Kim Hong-pa, Jin Kyung, Im Won-hee, Byun Woo-min, Kim Min-jae, Choi Jin-ho, Jang Hyuk-jin and Yoon Na-moo reprised their roles from the first season. Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "V.I.P" and will be followed by "Nobody Knows" in March 2020.http://asianwiki.com/Dr._Romantic_2 *First script took place in September 2019 at SBS Ilsan Production Studios in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. Gallery Romantic Doctor 2.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2020 Category:SBS Category:Romance Category:Medical Category:Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2